The Stranger In The Window
by chartwilightmom
Summary: My gift for Snowhitequeen83's birthday. A One Shot that hopes to make you laugh. AU/AH & very very OOC.


**Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**

A/N:We are all lucky in this life, to makes friends. Whether it is from school, neighborhoods, college, sports, letters, email or the internet, there are friends out there. To Snowhitequeen83's on her birthday, this One Shot is for you. I hope that it will make you laugh, as well as other readers. Thank you for being my friend.

I have never written in the third person before, so this was more than a challenge for me, please be kind when reading.  
A HUGE thanks to Mistress Vampiremama for helping with this story, beta'ing it, caressing it and spanking it into submission. I am forever your pet.

* * *

In a small coastal town, where everyone can walk from one end to the other, Bella Swan is content with her life.

She was born and raised in this salty air tourist trap, her dearest friends Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale being her playmates from the earliest of days.

There was _nothing_ that they would not do for each other.

One particular weekend, starting on a Friday night, the three choose to have a small gathering of friends at Bella's apartment. Bella lives closest to the center of town, her abode is located on the second floor of an old townhouse that had been remodeled and turned into two separate living quarters. Her street is picturesque, the same street that model itself for the town postcard that can be purchased at any gift shop.

She is happy in the apartment, the warm colors on the walls, pictures of her friends and family enhancing the walls, but her favorite thing about her apartment are the windows that overlook the street. A large bay window with a bench seat, where she spends most nights, cuddled in a blanket, reading a book or typing away on her laptop as she looks out at the street, watching passersby.

And whether it is warm, cold, raining or any other climate, she keeps a window open when sitting there.

Bella often notices the people walking along the street, calling out to them every now and then. But on this particular night, Bella and her friends chat, eat, dance and drink in her apartment. Passing shots around of vodka and rum, while using soda to chase with. Bella chats with her friends, talking about work and family along with conversations consisting mostly of gossip. The evening slowly comes to an end, as Bella finds her friends leaving to go out to the nearby bars, wanting to look for something more than a friend for the remainder of the evening. Alice and Rose stay behind, after having too much to drink, deciding to take advantage of her extra bedroom instead of walking home and breaking a heel. Bella isn't tired, choosing to spend her remaining waking hours perched at her window to watch the street below.

The street is quiet, dark except for where the single streetlight dimly shines. Keeping herself in the dark, smoking her cigarette and drinking the last of her mixed drink, she enjoys her inebriated state.

She watches movement from the end of the street that comes from town. The closer the movement gets into her line of sight, the more she observes that it is a single male swaying as he walks.

She yells before thinking.

"Are you as drunk as I am?"

The male looks up to where he hears the voice but can't see any person belonging to that voice.

"Who said that?" he asks in his slurred speech.

"I'm just another drunk," Bella giggles.

Her laughter filters down from her window and reaches the male, bringing delight and joy to his mind and heart. He smiles and stops his unbalanced steps to talk more with the lovely voice that intrigued him so.

"Tell me now, oh fellow drunk. How did you know that I was drunk?" Of course he knew the answer to that, his speech and movements are classic signs of alcohol consumption.

"Silly, you can hardly walk," she says giggling even more.

He listens and looks up following her infectious giggle only to see a lit cigarette burning in a window on a second level. He stares it down, knowing that is the source of the voice.

"Can you spare one of those for me?" he coolly asks.

Bella is startled by this male's focus. He found her and he is looking directly at her. She giggles more, thinking to herself that there is no way that he can see her face.

But there is something in his smooth velvet voice that makes her warm and wet. She wonders what he looks like in the light. He takes a few steps closer to her building, straining his neck to look up, only causing him to wobble more on his unsteady feet.

She laughs louder this time, pulling out a cigarette and tossing it out the window to him. Knowing that he can't catch the borrowed cigarette, he allows it to fall to the ground before leaning over to pick it up. He pulls out his silver lighter from his pocket, lighting and inhaling deeply. After several drags he focuses back on the window wanting to see the face that belongs to this voice.

"How do I know that you are drunk?" he asks, hoping to have her speak again.

"Why else would I yell out the window to a complete stranger?" she retorts.

She stops giggling and tries to focus of his face, only catching the silhouette as he looks up at her window. She can see the outline of his messy hair.

"Let me introduce myself then. I'm Edward."

She rubs her thighs together a bit in search of some much desired friction from just the sound of his name.

"Hi, Edward," she purrs.

He melts a little at the sound of his name coming off of her lips.

They are silent for much too long, indicating that their time together is coming to an end.

"Well, I better be going," Edward lies. He did not want to leave, he wants to stay and learn her name.

"Yeah, I should probably get some sleep too," Bella lies. She wants him to stay, to step into the light so that she could see his face.

"Good night," Edward sweetly says taking a long drag of his bummed cigarette.

"Good night, Edward," Bella says taking one last drag of hers.

Edward watches as Bella extinguishes her cigarette, closing the window and leaving him alone on the street.

Thoughts of what Edward might look like fill her mind, causing her to have some of her most pleasurable dreams.

Edward wills his half functioning body to walk away, only to stumble a few more feet and enter his aunt's home. He fails to realize how close he was to the voice that he heard.

The next day, the girls enjoy brunch, shopping and preparing to venture out on this lovely star light Saturday night.

Edward has the task of running around town for his aunt during the day, shopping here and there, picking up items that she needs.

On more than one occasion, Bella and Edward would fail to run into each other during the day. Only having missed being in the same shop or store by only a few minutes.

Fate was having fun with these two.

Evening arrives and Edward has plans to have dinner with his old friend Jasper Whitlock and Jasper's new roommate Emmett McCarthy. Jasper and Edward attended college together and keep in touch during the years since they graduated.

Jasper moved to this tiny coastal town after graduating, focusing on two things; selling online advertisements and surfing. He met Emmett one day in town when he was looking at the roommate boards at the coffee shop. They talked, hit it off, and soon after Jasper asked Emmett to be his roommate.

Jasper and Emmett plan a simple dinner, with just few of friends. Edward is introduced to everyone, but is annoyed by one of Jasper friends, a fake tanned girl by the name of Kate, who is flirting extremely hard with him. He is not at all interested in the abrasive girl and that is even more solidified when she spills her drink all over him.

With his clothes drenched, Edward feels that there is no other choice but to bow out from the evening activities and return to his aunt's, where he would be assured to spend the remainder of his evening playing chess with her.

Jasper knows what will happen and immediately stops Edward from speaking, dragging into his room and demanding that he borrow some of his clothes to wear. Edward smiles at Jasper's offer, knowing that there is a problem with his solution, Jasper is smaller than Edward, and Jasper's wardrobe, for a lack of better words, totes sucks.

Now that this is more in Edward's voice, I think you should use something more manly there, like sucks ass.

But Edward being the good friend that he is does not turn Jasper down but proudly puts on the one size too small leather pants, and tight silk shirt. When he looks in the mirror after dressing, all he can think of is how much he resembles a gigolo. Swallowing his pride, Edward excuses himself to run down to the corner store for some fresh cigarettes.

Kate offers to come with him, but he politely declines wishing only for some fresh air to himself for a few minutes.

Leaving the store, he is concentrating on packing his cigarettes and getting them open, but as he does, a lovely laugh fills the air.

Edward pops his head up from his task. He recognizes that laugh, it is the same laugh that belongs to the stranger in the window from last night. That night, Edward was drunk but he remembers her laugh, her voice. Etched in Edward's mind is her voice that reached to him while he stood on that street. He looks up in search of the face that the voice belonged to, he is met with a pair of deep coffee colored eyes.

The eyes are just the tip of the iceberg. The eyes are attached to the most beautiful brunette that Edward has ever seen.

Edward's cock strains in Jasper's too tight, borrowed leather pants, begging to come out and play with this intoxicating creature.

What Edward doesn't notice is that there are two other females that are accompanying the one that catches his eye.

The three stop in their path to the store to stare at this uniquely dressed man.

"Alice, do you see this?" Rose whispers.

"Is that a male prostitute or a badly dressed stripper?" Alice whispers back.

Bella looks over the male, his tight clothes, giving away all his secrets that lie beneath. His torso is tone and makes her want to strip him of his shirt to see more. But it is his pants, clinging to his legs, but more accurately, what is wrapped in his overly tight pants, long, hard and erect that has her attention. She licks her lips involuntary.

Also, in that same moment, she is met with a wave of sorry for him, whatever his situation might be. "Just leave him alone," Bella offers.

"Hell no. This is too good. Bella, go see how much he cost," Rose insists upon her blushing friend.

"What?" Bella yells.

"Go on, you know you want to know too," Alice pleads.

Bella rolls her eyes, yes, she would do _anything_ for her friends. She collects herself, trying hard not to stare at his lower half, walking over to bother him.

"Excuse me?" she sweetly asks.

Edward listens, and hears what he is searching for. The voice.

This is _her_, the stranger in the window. He cannot, no, will not let this moment be a loss.

"Yes," he sweetly answers.

"How much?" she quietly asks.

Confused Edward smiles at Bella, his body reacting before his mind can process what she is asking.

"Pardon?"

"How _much_?" Bella inflects her voice, trying to insinuate what she wants.

Edward thinks for a minute about what she could be asking him about.

_Oh._

He smiles at her, causing her to blush. Making the most of this opportunity of mistaken identity, he steps closer to her, leaving inches away from their vibrating bodies.

"I think the question here would be what would I do for you," Edward purrs.

Bella melts, and shivers cover her body at his words.

"Um," she stutters.

"Do you live around here," he whispers moving closer, leaning in towards her ear.

She whimpers, smelling his scent, a combination of smoke, beer and sunshine. Bella tries to gather her thoughts, she really didn't want to 'purchase' him, her friends where just curious. But there is something about this guy, his voice, so familiar. She just wants him to keep talking so she can wrap herself in his voice like a warm blanket.

Without thinking, she leans forward and breathes against his ear, "What would you do for me?"

He gasps but quickly replies, "Absolutely anything."

She takes in a deep breath, taking in all of his scent that she can before stepping away in the direction that would keep her head clear.

"Thank you," she replies smirking.

Edward grinned back, now knowing at least what the stranger in the window looked like. He could find her again, he was sure of that.

They part ways, the girls giggling with Bella about her unusual encounter, noting how their instant chemistry is flowing through the air like thick smoke.

With Bella lost in her thoughts of love at first sight, the trio make their way to a bar in town for a night out.

Arriving at the bar, they order their drinks and settle in at the bar whispering and talking.

Edward makes his way back to Jasper's, a smile on his face a mile wide, he wants to make this most of this wonderful night. He has a feeling, that anything is possible.

"Dude, you ready to hit the town?" Jasper asks after Edward returns.

Grinning, he responds, "Hell, yes."

Jasper disperses his dinner party guests with promises of meeting up either later or on another day. All that is left is Edward, Jasper and Emmett, three men on a mission to make the most of this night.

Jasper and Emmett lead Edward to town to their favorite bar

In that same bar, sitting at the bar, are none other than Bella, Alice and Rose.

Alice is the first to notice the new men in the bar, focusing in on the tall blond, his body lean and his demeanor relaxed.

Alice grins like a girl with a crush, causing Bella and Rose ask her what is going on.

"Alice?"

"Ugh?"

"What are you looking at?"

"My future husband," Alice sighs.

Curious, Bella and Rose turn to see what she is making googly eyes at.

Rose immediately growls at the sight of Emmett, his body calling to hers.

Bella rolls her eyes at her two friends that have been struck by the love bug.

She can see the blond, who strikes the fancy of Alice and the large creature who is the object of Rose's affection, but there is a third person, standing behind them, out of her immediate line of sight.

He steps forward and she gasps, not wanting to believe her eyes.

All three see him and turn to conference.

"It's the guy from the store," Alice whispers.

"Do you really think he is a prostitute?" Rose ponders.

"Why would he come into this bar?" Bella asks.

They pause, taking in each other's questions before turning quickly to stare at the three men.

At that same moment, Jasper turns, his eyes locking with Alice, and a slow grin gracing his face.

"Well, well, well, looky what we have here," Jasper purrs.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett all gaze over at the three beautiful females that are staring at them. As they do, the ladies blush and turn back to their engrossed in discussion.

Edward instantly sees the beautiful brunette, his cock hardening in his still too tight pants.

Edward watches as Jasper leads the way, swaggering over and taking a seat next to the petite raven haired girl. The statuesque blond gives Emmett a shy wave as he sits down next to her, clearing the way for Edward to gain eye contact with his target. He smirks.

Jasper and Emmett offer to buy Alice and Rose drinks, which they happily accept. The foursome talk, somehow creating a clique amongst their friends, leaving Edward sulking in his beer and Bella sipping her cocktail, ripping her napkin into tiny pieces.

A few minutes go by when Jasper sees Bella and then glances back at his brooding friend before connecting the dots that he needs to bring everyone in to the circle.

Edward had just about given up, steeling glances at the lady that holds his eye, wanting nothing more than to learn her name and talk to her some more. Hearing her voice, including her laugh would give him.

Bella is a nervous wreck, watching her two friends flirt and make love-connections while the strangely dressed but completely fuckable guy sat silently at the bar.

"Edward, let me introduce you to everyone. This lovely creature is Alice," he purrs steps closer to her, wrapping his arm possessively around her shoulder.

"And this gorgeous woman who's legs go on for days is Rose," Emmett coos almost mimicking Jasper's actions.

"Hi, I'm Edward," he coolly states extending his hands to shake each lady's.

"This is our Bella," Alice vibrates grabbing and pulling _her_ forward.

Bella blushes as she shakes hands with Edward.

Edward smiles brightly, taking the opening and moving closer to Bella.

"So, Bella. Tell me what you do for a living?"

"Funny, I was about to ask you that," Bella responds

"I'm in graduate school for English," he answers.

"Do you sell yourself to pay for college?"

"What do you mean 'sell myself'?" Edward questions.

"You're a prostitute," she pauses. "I mean, look at the way that you are dressed and how beautiful you are. How can you not be?"

Edward smirks, realizing what she was asking for outside of the store.

"I'm not a prostitute," Edward starts to explain. "Jasper had a dinner party and I got red wine split all over me. Instead of going back to my aunts house to change, Jasper lent me some of his, um, clothes."

Edward motions to his clothes, pulling on what material can be pulled from his body before nodding over to Jasper. Bella looks Jasper over, noticing a difference in height between the two. Jasper also appears to be a flashy dresser in his dark skinny jeans, cowboy boots, a wife beater covered by a loosely buttoned plaid shirt.

Bella sighs and looks back at Edward. "I'm so sorry. I just thought, seeing you out there, in front of that store, dressed like this, that you were…" she trails her sentence.

Before Edward can accept her apology and spend more time talking with her, Alice interrupts.

"Body shots!" Alice yells.

Bella groans knowing exactly what her friends are trying to do; get drunk and get laid. What better way then to prepare your hunter then with the taste of flesh.

The group assembles around a tray that Alice has the bartender setup. There are slim shot glasses, a salt shaker and a bowl of lemons.

Alice and Jasper start, her halfway lying on her barstool, head in Rose's lap, while Jasper first licks her belly button, sprinkles the salt, pours the shot and places the lemon in Alice's mouth.

Next up is Rose and Emmett who perform nearly the same shot but after Emmett gets the lemon, he goes back in for a deep kiss.

Edward and Bella realize that they are next, both trying to think of ways to get out of performing the body shot.

"Here, there is another way to do this," Bella suggest.

She takes the shot glass and nestles it between her perky breasts, giving Edward the perfect opportunity to stare at them without looking like he is ogling her.

She hands the salt-shaker to Edward, and points to her neck, "Lick me here."

Edward growls and lunges forward to lick Bella. Starting at the edge of her shirt, he kisses her skin, relishing in the sweet taste, nibbles once before slowly licking up along her neck, ending at her ear, and finally giving a nibble to her ear lobe "Hmm."

As the salt is sprinkled, Bella shivers and then places the lemon in her mouth.

Edward reaches and pulls Bella close to his body, dipping his head to lick the salt then goes right for the shot with his open mouth. As he approaches the shot glass, he licks the swell of her breast, causing Bella's breathing to increase.

He takes the shot, and then he takes the lemon, slightly brushing his lips against hers.

Bella reacts to his touch and releases the lemon for him, only wanting his mouth to stay longer against her lips.

The group continues to chat, getting to know each other as they drink.

"Would you like to dance," Edward asks Bella. He has been watching her while the music plays, bopping her head and swaying her hips.

"I don't dance," she replies.

Leaning closer to her, he quietly speaks, "Oh, you can dance. And with me leading, you won't have any problems."

Bella nods, falling into Edward's hypnotic voice.

Taking her hand, he leads them out to the dance floor, leaving everyone standing at the bar, Alice talking to Jasper and Rose sucking the neck of Emmett.

As they reach the dance floor, Edward pulls Bella close, the song playing bordering between fast and slow. He savors her soft body meshing close to his, while both sway to the music, their bodies reacting to each other and to the music, their breaths picking up their heartbeats increasing and their want bubbling to the surface, begging to burst out.

Bella gives in to her desire, leaning in to give a small peppering of kisses along his neck, causing Edward to pull her even closer to his body. They both start to lose themselves in the music, pulsing and pushing them to the direction that they both long for.

Edward's resolve falls and he pulls Bella's lips to his, brushing gently and eventually licking his then hers. Bella relaxes against his lips, opening and slipping her tongue out to great his waiting mouth.

Their kissing starts out as a dance between each other, caressing and promises of more.

A few moments pass before they become frenzied and passionate.

Performing a make out session for the dance floor, her hands grasping in his hair and on his back, pulling him closer to her, as he hands lower to grab her ass, grinding his hardness into her as the other hand reaches her outer swell of her breast, teasing but allowing pleasure to both.

"More," Bella pants as his lips move from hers to her neck.

Without more words, Edward grabs her hand, pulling her towards the back, towards the bathrooms.

Reaching the doors, she takes the opportunity to pull him into the women's, continuing her path to the one and only stall, pulling the door behind them, only to find the door unable to lock.

"Fuck," they say in unison.

He grabs her hand and pulls her back, his initial intention is to take her back to her place or Jasper's.

Tugging back on his arm, "No, now. Please!" she pleads.

Edward looks at her, without being able to resist her anymore, leans in for a kiss. Capturing her lips, their tongue dancing in sync with each other, Bella comes up with a quick solution.

She stops their kiss, scanning the room for what she is in search for.

_Alice_.

At the same time, Alice is making her way towards them, but her unfortunate timing will be to the benefit to the couple in desperate need and not her need to pee.

Bella grabs her arm as she approaches.

"What the hell, Bella?" Alice scolds.

"I need you to do me a favor," Bella whispers. "The lock is broken."

She looks at the both of them, noticing their closeness and Edward's hands, in strategic places.

"Oh no," Alice responds.

Bella pulling all resolve that she has, pulls Alice closer and whispers those magic words that every friend holds to use when the moment is right.

"You owe me."

Alice sighs in defeat, knowing what Bella is referring to, and she does in fact, owe her.

"Fine, but we are even."

Alice follows the lust filled couple to the ladies bathroom, while Jasper watches from his perch at the bar, not able to keep his eyes off the lovely Alice.

But he rubs his eyes upon seeing Alice following Bella and Edward into the ladies bathroom, "Oh hell no!"

Edward pulls Bella back into the bathroom, into the unlockable stall, unaffected by the presence of Alice on the other side of the metal door.

He pulls Bella back into his full embrace their passionate kissing renewed and intensified from the pause in their initial attempt to fuck in a public bathroom.

Bella's hands entangle in his hair, as Edward's move to her luscious ass.

Their kissing again becomes frenzied, his hands pulling up her skirt, fingers grazing the edge of her barely-there panties, teasing the wetness that lies beneath.

One of her hands stays in his hair, scratching his scalp, drawing a purring from him, as the other hand moves down to his hard cock, rubbing and scratching through his pants.

Growling he presses into her hands, seeking friction. She moves to unbutton and unzip his pants. He moves one hand to her ample breast, kneading and brushing his thumb over her nipple, eliciting moans that he desires to hear for the rest of his life. His other hands pushes aside her panties as he inserts a finger, quickly pumping in and out before adding another and then another.

"Fuck, I love how wet you are for me," he whispers against her skin.

"Please tell me you have a condom," she pants.

As Bella and Edward progress in their sexing in the stall, Alice stands against the door, singing to herself, anything to keep the sounds of what is going on mute.

Edward reaches for his wallet, pulling out a single condom, frowning seeing the expiration date has passed.

"Fuck!" Edward growls.

"What?" Bella nervously asks.

"It's fucking expired." Edward looks at Bella and frowns, wishing he had bought some with his cigarettes earlier.

"Alice?" Bella coos. Bella knows this bathroom, and she knows what is on the side near the sink.

Still singing to herself, Alice takes few seconds to hear her name being called. "What the fuck now? Do you need me to come hold you two up?"

"No," Bella pauses reaching for her purse. She pulls out a few dollars and slides them through the door that Alice is leaning against. "Can you get a condom for us?" Bella sweetly asks.

Alice grumbles but takes the money to buy Bella and Edward a condom.

Bella takes her hand off of Edward to hold the door until Alice's return. A minute later, Alice is sliding the condom through the door opening and resuming her position against the door, while blocking her mind of all sights and sounds in the bathroom.

Bella smiles at Edward, who is beaming at this point.

Edward resumes his actions, thumbing her panties, pulling them down her long creamy legs, whispering kisses only intensifying her need for him.

As he rises to meet her lips with his, she finishes her task that she previously started of ridding of him of his pants, pulling them down, pleased to find him commando, and standing at attention.

Licking her lips, she can't help herself, but gives one long lick to his dick, relishing the smooth feel and the sweet taste of his skin.

"Hmm, yummy," she purrs before sliding the condom on.

His head falls back, only wishing they had enough time for more sexual options. He grabs her ass, lifting her off the ground, as she wraps her legs around his waist gripping as it was her life preserver.

He pulls her up, kissing her, as he inserts his fingers once more to prep her, he stares into her eyes, searching for the permission that he already knows that she has given him.

"Thrill me, please," she coos.

With that, he strokes his head against her wetness and thrusts.

"Yes!" she hisses as Edward buries his hard cock into her.

They waste no time in moving with each other, her body moving to meet his motions, frantic kisses and panting filling the air around them.

As they try to grind their way to their united goal, they move, pressing up against the door, the same door, that Alice is leaning up against. Alice plants her weight and pushes back against the door holding it tight for the fornicating couple.

Meanwhile, Jasper has walked over to the bathroom, leaning his ear against the door to hear noises of heavy breathing and panting.

"Fuck!" he whispers to himself.

He couldn't figure it out, he thought Alice was in to him, not Edward. He cursed himself, blaming the leather pants, those pants always got him lucky.

Emmett and Rose tear themselves away from their necking to see their group has dissolved, noticing only Jasper listening in at the ladies bathroom door. Curious they venture over only to be warned by Jasper to keep quiet upon their approach.

The pressure on the door continues and Alice breaks her concentration on her internal singing to give a warning, "I can't hold it anymore."

Bella and Edward continue their rough sex against the door, Bella lifting and dropping her body to meet Edward's thrusts.

Alice digs harder into the door to hold on, "Oh God you two, take it easy on me, I'm little!"

Edward and Bella are lost in each other to the point that they don't hear her, but moan and groan, their climaxes approaching fast.

At that moment, three things happen. Alice looses her stand on the door, letting it give way, causing a climaxing Edward and Bella to fall to the floor as Jasper swings open the door to confirm what his ears have been hearing.

"What the fuck is going on in here..." Jaspers words trail off at the sight before him. His thoughts of his new affection, her best friend and his best friend having a threesome was almost too much to bear, that he had to stop them.

There on the floor, half naked, sated from each other, Edward and Bella look up to see their friends laughing beyond anything they have ever seen.

Not long after the group has given the sexing couple to redeem their dignity, they are all leaving the bar, walking off in different directions, the three men walking their 'dates' home individually.

Holding hands, Edward feels the need to clear the air with Bella.

"I know that it was you," he starts.

"What do you mean?" Bella asks.

"You were the one that I talked to from the street the other night. You were perched in a window, smoking a cigarette," he explains.

"That was you?"

They continue to talk as he walks her home, smirking to himself as they turn down her street.

"Do you live with your aunt?" Bella asks the nagging question on her mind.

"I'm visiting, looking to possibly move here after graduation in a few months."

As soon as the words leave his mouth, he sees the frown on her face.

"But I think the possibly has been remove," he starts. She slumps, fearing the worst.

"This place is perfect."

Her head snaps up at him, giving herself hope at his words.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" he asks smirking.

"I'm glad I never listened to her," she replies as she closes in for a kiss.

* * *

A/N: No need to review. Just my way of saying Happy Birthday Chelle! Love you!


End file.
